Lost
by Uprisingsloom
Summary: Tarrlok and Korra drive to Asami's new cabin in the forest for a farewell party but they get lost. Tarrlok accuses Korra for getting them both lost.


**AN: This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's bad and feedback is recommended!**

* * *

"Tarrlok, where exactly are we?" Korra asked impatiently. Tarrlok hesitantly turned a corner of the dirt road and onto another direction where dry, cracked trees with bare branches towered over their heads and a narrow road shot in the middle of the forest as the brisk winter evening descended upon their snow filled surface. He was certain that he has already driven on this particular road and he has been driving in restless circles when he thought he recognized a sign through the heavy coated snow, blanketing over the letters. Was that the same sign he saw about an hour ago? He could barely remember with all the trees looking the same. He wished the cabin wasn't so deep within the forest just like his in the mountains. "Tarrlok? Are we lost?" She mumbled. Knowing that when she began to mumble, she was getting angry. Words would exit out of her mouth in a jumbled up mess, stumbling over letters, and soon enough she would bottle her emotions raging in her petite body and explode.

"You did this." He accused disbelivingly, shaking his head impatiently with a meager snow storm heading in their route. His eyes never left the road but from the periphery of his vision he noticed Korra's brows furrow, her eyes widened, and her mouth curled downwards into a frown while folding her arms across her ample chest stubbornly facing her lover. From the angle where he was sitting in, he could feel the blood in her veins begin to burn, the quickening of her pulse, the dull ache in her head that began to pound at her temples.

"How is this my fault?! You're the driver Mr. Prissy Pants!" She shouted in the confinement of the satomobile. He flinched at the sudden blatant response when dusk was falling rapidly and Yue was beginning to peak through the heavy clouds. "How could I possibly be the reason for getting us lost?! I've been quiet in my seat for the past two hours! Besides, I told you you should've asked that old man at the gas station for some directions!" She paused to heave an over exaggerated sigh. His hands wrapped tighter around the steering wheel in a white knuckling grasp and clenched his jaws to control his temper. Opening his mouth to interrupt their rising argument, she raised a hasty hand to cease him and continued. "Why do you always accuse me for getting us lost?!" She yelled back and childishly pouted in frustration. Tension was beginning to rise between the two when he narrowed his gaze on the winding road.

"Because you constantly act like an incessant little child!" He growled, clearly growing irritated by the whole situation when he knew in his heart it was his fault. Tarrlok knew he shouldn't have said that. Though what he said was true, he only desired to find Miss Sato's new cabin that Korra kept insisting they both go visit for a party that was currently happening that night.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you got us lost!" Korra complained, her voice grew louder and the pitch higher as the accusation sunk deeper in her brain. Usually when they fought it would end up in steamy make-outs, rough sex, or just not talking to one another until they couldn't stand the silence anymore. Tarrlok didn't know which one of those solutions would be most accurate for the current situation.

"Granted, but you were the one who just needed me to drive you to Miss Sato's cabin in the middle of a blizzard!" Deep creases began forming on his forehead in rage while Korra huffed with annoyance etched within her body language.

"Okay, first of all, Asami's only going to be at the cabin for a couple of days before she goes to the Fire Nation with Iroh so she's throwing a party, and second of all, it's a small fucking blizzard! It's on our route, yes, but is it happening where we are now?! No!" Korra barked. Arms were spread apart for emphasis as her cheeks flushed and her bright blue eyes burned with the fire within her three natural elements. Tarrlok didn't bother responding. He didn't want to anger her further than what she was emotionally feeling already. His breath began to grow in a steady rhythm again while seconds passed to minutes which turned to hours. Wind and snow produced together through the frigid winter gloom as strips of moonlight shined on the glittering snow. There was silence, an oppressive silence, between the two frustrated, sluggish bodies.

* * *

Two hours passed since their argument when Tarrlok gave up the search for Miss Sato's cabin. It was too late to search when he could barely catch sight of the signs to different roads and directions through the thick fog, flying snow, and the darkness of the twilight with only the headlights of the satomobile and Yue as a source of light. He swerved off the snow covered road and halted the vehicle between clusters of bare trees. Tarrlok noticed Korra glance at him in vexation from the corner of her eye when he grasped the metal shaft between him and Korra, gearing the shaft to park. He allowed a gradual sigh to escape his lips when he shifted the keys to stop the ignition. Tarrlok's large hand released his grip on the gear and stared into the distance of the blizzard.

"Korra?" He asked tentatively without breaking his gaze. Korra turned her head towards his and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. understanding the silence, he proceeded. "Korra, I apologize for losing my temper with you." He apologized. Breaking the contact with the darkness that lies outside of the satomobile, Tarrlok catches her eyes and gazes into them earnestly.

"And?" Korra egged on. Tarrlok knew this would not suffice her satiation to take revenge on what he accused her for. He closed his eyes momentarily until his eyes were moist and refreshed, opening them to find her staring intently into his piercing pale blue irises while he took a deep breath into his lungs and slowly exhaled a puff of warm air.

"And... I apologize for accusing you for getting us lost when it was clearly my fault, for naming you as an incessant little child, and for-" One rough but delicate hand interrupted Tarrlok with a hasty grasp of the jaw and soon enough, his mouth was met with a wet pair of lips, capturing his in a kiss. Korra slowly pulled away and opened her eyes, gazing into his dilated pupils. Her mouth curved slightly up in a sly smirk with heavy lids covering her smug expression etched across her face. "So it's this type of solution." Tarrlok thought to himself when he began to mimic her sly smirk.

"You were saying something, councilman." Korra practically purred. Whenever Korra called him councilman, he knew from past experiences that she had to be feeling playful and erotic. Her grip on his jaw loosened and she hastily climbed into the back seats of the satomobile. An eyebrow curved when she settled herself down on the plush leather seats combined together as one. To Tarrlok, Korra looked eye-catching, a minx. Burnette strands of hair were loosened from her formal braided bun hairstyle, eyelashes hung low with drowsiness, curvy body relaxed on the leather, sliken blue dress spilling across the satomobile floor, ample breasts pressed together more than natural... Tarrlok felt a surge of arousal shoot to his groin and clenched his teeth together at the rising heat. An urge that made him want to feel her writhing beneath him, to hear her cries of pleasure, to fuck her like it would be their last. He could have sat in that position forever with the image of her enchanting body in offering for him to take but he sensed she was growing impatient by her body language when Korra bit her plump lower lip. Tarrlok climbed over the smooth leather seat, into the back seats and joined her. One hand flew to the nape of Tarrlok's neck and pulled his flushed body closer to hers into a kiss. The kiss was hard and forceful but one that he could never resist from even her lips. A large deft hand weaved itself in her silken locks of hair when their direction altered, deepening the kiss with the changed angle.

Tarrlok crawled on top of Korra's relaxed form when he dipped his head down to hers. His lips traced hers again and again and again, feeling a small nip on his lower lip and groaned at the increasing heat. He knew where this was heading and shivered at the thrill that sparked through his spine at the thought; the way they both would move like a wave, hit their peak and murmur to each other incoherent words in their native language. As the chaste kisses stretched on, his lips parted and allowed his tongue sweep across the sensitive skin lining her lips, leaving a trail of moist saliva. Their mouths pulled apart and Tarrlok watched Korra intently as she licked her lips deliberately. His eyes wavered over her athletic physique in desirable lust. He could barely stand the seconds they were apart when he lunged forward to crush his lips with hers. Korra moaned in approval as her body made contact with the soft leather against her back and his chest flush against hers, feeling his heartbeat accelerate in unison along with hers. One hand braced himself against the seat as the other slid from her sleek locks, over her silken abdomen, and clamping onto her firm thigh at the slit of her gown, lifting her leg up to clasp itself around his waist. Her one leg spread wider apart to make room for him between her clothed thighs.

Parting her plump lips, Tarrlok's tongue charged passed her straight white teeth and explored the inside of her mouth, feeling her tongue pressing and rolling against his, coaxing hers into an enticing struggle as the sensation of heat from their lips against each others' overwhelmed his thoughts of sexual fantasies. Korra's talented fingers languorously traveled down his covered chest, onto the hem of his trousers. He felt himself responding to the fast actions she preformed when his trousers were growing tighter and tighter with the tension increasing in the satomobile.

Their mouths worked together in a steady rhythm whilst her fingers trailed back up his clothed chest, onto the collar of his dress shirt, plucking at the cold faded buttons until it gave way. He smirked against her lips and felt the warmth of the kisses flow all over his body. The clasps undid with a hushed pop as the sound of their lips parting and joining together again mixed with the vibrations of her soft groans and whines she produced. Tarrlok could feel the vibrations against his lips when he took her lower lip between his front teeth and gently tugged at the sensitive flesh, staring at her in hunger. Dull golden buttons finally unclasped as the white shirt dangled from his neck. Delicate hands traveled across his muscled chest, skimming over the warm skin on his shoulders, through his thick long locks of hair, down to the nape of his neck. He leaned into the touches she left on his body and shrugged the piece of fabric off, falling in a small heap. His kisses marked a pathway from her mouth to her jawline and quickly running down her neck. The kisses became more sucking and demanding when Tarrlok bit into the unmarred skin and felt a groan bubble in his throat. His gaze never left her enticing face as one hand kept his head in place and the other clawing her short nails down his bare back, squeezing her eyes shut and moaned.

Tarrlok growled under his breath and pressed his hips into hers. Tension and friction sparked at that heavy grind of their hips pushing together. He pulled away to see the bite marks starting to form into a bruise with small red and blue flowers rising to the surface. He always loved the sight of her at her peak when her face contorted from euphoria into bliss. Teeth scraped against her shoulder as he took the blue silken strap of her dress between his teeth and deliberately tugged at the fabric slowly away from her arm. Korra couldn't control herself when she gently nudged him away and rapidly slid the dress loose as his ice blue eyes strayed on her black and white laced undergarments. "You're so beautiful." He muttered under his breath as he continued where they left off.

"Thanks-Oh-" Korra moaned. Pulling the padded laced fabric down, he allowed his tongue to slip across the ample mound of luscious flesh on her chest, leaving behind a trail of cool saliva on her cleavage as a deft finger found that spot underneath the hem of the laced underwear that never failed to pleasure her in any way. Tarrlok remembered one night when he had the night off, he had the time to pleasure her anyway she had wanted. He smirked at the memory.

Hooking the damp laced fabric with his index fingers, Tarrlok dragged the piece of cloth further down her legs until she kicked them off from her ankles. He began rubbing her clit, spreading the warm moisture she secreted around in circles to tiny figure eights and pushed a finger into her core. He felt the ringed muscles around his finger and shoved his thick finger deeper into her, far enough to te second knuckle as Korra threw her head back, mouth agape, softly moaning to the rhythm of his prodding. His trousers were becoming more and more tighter and uncomfortable as the fingering her core grew quicker and her moans louder. Two broad fingers then three entered her core to the rhythm of her moans. He needed to taste her. His mouth trailed lower and clung to her clit as the sweetness of her juices flowed from her wet core to his large fingers. Korra cried out in pleasure as his skilled tongue repeated the circles and figure eights he created with his fingers.

Fog blurred the windows of the satomobile when the air around them became humid and hot by each passing second. Before Tarrlok drove her over the edge, he slipped his digits out of her dripping core and licked his fingers, tasting the sweetness she secreted on the corners of his mouth. His head dipped down to capture her lips in hard and demanding kisses as she could taste herself in the kiss. He inhaled her scent of sweat and spiced vanilla, trembling with adrenaline coursing through his veins, he needed her.

His nimble hands gilded up her sweaty back and unclasped the hooks of her laced brassiere, suckling at her nipples when they first surfaced. He leaned away, just enough to blow cool wisps of air onto her moist nipples. Loud mewls exited her mouth and Tarrlok smirked as he enjoyed the sight of the darkened skin puckering, knowing she is well aroused from his actions by this point. The tightness in his trousers was at it's peak when Tarrlok snickered lightly while he leaned away from her and his hands reached for his belt. Undoing the strap of leather and his trousers along with the briefs, her chest rose and fell heavily with a devious smile lining her mouth. That smile always seemed to have an effect on him when he knew he wanted to see the gratiication light her blissful face. He couldn't wait any longer as the adrenaline in his veins mixed with the lust he craved for this young woman. He needed her, to be in her, to pound all his frustration away with each thrust within her petite physique.

Grasping her hips in both broad hands, Tarrlok slid sharply into her core. Shuddering gasps and sighs exited their mouths as the feeling of his cock entering her settled. He paused for a few seconds before he began to move back and forth. She was so tight, wet, and hot, everything he so desired. He rocked his hips harshly against her as both of them captured each others lips in a sloppy kiss. Sounds of their hips clashing together with loud slaps and thumps as her head nearly hits the car door. He could feel the tension in the satomobile and it was nearly at its peak. "Fuck me harder, damn it!" Korra cried. She moaned against his lips and he complied with her desires to go faster, deeper, and harder into her as her cries of pleasure grew louder. Sweat mingled together as their breaths grew heavier, dense fog rolled off the windows of the satomobile. Tarrlok had a primal need to hear her scream his name in anything but anger, to see her writhe in pleasure, to scrape all her rage onto his back. His lips trailed south to her neck as one clammy hand grasped her hip to guide his thrusts and the other roughly kneading her breast. She screamed his name over and over again in the moment of ecstasy, scraping her fingernails into his back as Tarrlok released a strangled groan against the crook of her neck and dug his fingers into her hips in desperation. The rocking of the satomobile was as though bumping into an unpaved road and very much noticable. Nothing could make their actions of love and rage feel any better than the passion they both demonstrated.

Abruptly, one skilled finger slid from her hip to her clit and began strumming the moistened downy hairs. She jerked out of the rhythm and grew impatiently faster. Tarrlok matched her increasing pace as the seemingly endless, mind-numbing thrusting continued. Mewls, moans, and groans filled the satomobile with Korra arching her spine when Tarrlok continued to pound his length on that spot deep inside her. He could barely take it anymore. The tension in his muscles were at its peak. Tarrlok could feel the ringed muscles around him contracting as his hips rolled with hers. He was at his breaking point when both cried out in agonizing pleasure as his seed spurted from his cock into her hot wetness.

Continuing his thrusting, his movements gradually softened then ceased and pulled out of her core. He collapsed onto her motionless form, laying his head in between her breasts and listened to her rapid heartbeat. They were both clearly in a sex stupor daze, euphoria controlling their relaxed muscles. "Tarrlok... Asami's cabin." Korra panted. The vibrations of her voice rung in Tarrlok's ears as they panted for air. His head lifted to steal a languid, long kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, Tarrlok gazed at her with affectionate eyes.

"We'll find it in the morning." Tarrlok sighed. "I love you." He added.

"I love you too." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eyes closing along the slowing rhythm of their breaths mingling together, they began to drift off into the darkness of slumber.


End file.
